Johnny Depp
Johnny Depp (1963 - ) Film Deaths *[[A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)|'A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)']] [Glen Lantz]: Killed when Robert Englund pulls him down into his bed after Johnny falls asleep; we see Robert grab him and pull him down, followed by a fountain of blood gushing from the bed (there is a deleted scene where his body is lifted up into the air before being dropped down again). *''Platoon ''(1986) [Private Lerner]: Mortally wounded in combat with the Viet Cong; the movie doesn't actually confirm that he's killed, but he's so badly wounded that it seems a safe assumption. *[[Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991)|'Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991)']]'' on TV: Bludgeoned to death with a frying pan by Robert Englund, when Robert invades Johnny's anti-drug public service announcement on TV as Breckin Meyer is watching it. ''(Thanks to Kyle) *''Ed Wood (1994) '[Edward D. Wood Jr.]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, several years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *Dead Man ''(1995)' [William Blake]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with Lance Henriksen; he dies after Gary Farmer lays him out in a canoe and sets him adrift for his final journey. *''The Astronaut's Wife (1999) '[Commander Spencer Armacost]: Electrocuted when Charlize Theron throws an appliance into the water when he's standing on the flooded floor, in an attempt to destroy the alien possessing him. *From Hell ''(2001) '[Inspector Fred Abberline]: Dies (off-screen) of an overdose in an opium den; his body is shown afterwards when Robbie Coltrane comes to get him and discovers that he's dead. (Historically inaccurate, because the real Frederick Abberline passed away on December 10th, 1929) *''The Libertine'' (2004) [John Wilmot, Second Earl of Rochester]: Dies of syphilis. *[[Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)|'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)']] [Captain Jack Sparrow]: Eaten by the Kraken, after Keira Knightly chains him to the mast of his ship; the sequel'' At World's End'' follows Geoffrey Rush, Knightly and the rest of his crew bringing him back from the dead. *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street ''(2007) [Sweeney Todd]: Throat slit with his own razor by Ed Sanders as Johnny cradles Laura Michelle Kelly's body in his arms. *''Public Enemies ''(2009) [John Dillinger]: Shot repeatedly by Stephen Lang and other FBI agents as Johnny is leaving a movie theater; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Stephen. *''21 Jump Street (2012) '[Tom Hanson]: Shot in the neck by DeRay Davis while Johnny is talking to Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Peter DeLuise. (Played for comic effect.) * ''Into the Woods'' (2014) [Wolf]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by James Corden in order to free Lilia Crawford and Annette Crosbie from Johnny's stomach after he had eaten them. *Transcendence ''(2014)' [Will Caster]: Dies from radiation poisoning after being shot with radioactive bullets by Lukas Haas. His mind is uploaded into a computer program in order to keep it alive and he later forms a new body via nanotechnology. He is later seemingly destroyed when he allows a virus created by Paul Bettany to be downloaded into him by a dying Rebecca Hall. His body is later seen lying over Rebecca when Paul enters their compound. (it's implied that his mind along with Rebecca's lives on) Notable Connections Boyfriend of Amber Heard. Godfather of Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter's children. Gallery Aw522.JPG|Johnny Depp in 'The Astronaut's Wife'. Sweeney todd fix.png|Johnny Depp in 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'. John Dillinger death.PNG|Johnny Depp in 'Public Enemies'. Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Comedic death scenes